Fallen
by shi-chan
Summary: BBIspin off Edward wonders what he has achieved with Roy, yet feels that the feelings are mostly one sided.


Sequel to "FALLING"

Falling doesn't really show much I believe. It's just more of a PWP Smut fic. You can read that in my homepage under the list of Deviations.

I don't think the title is very uh appropriate but well, I can't think of anything better. This sequel is just one of the MANY possible outcomes of what might happen if say, Roy and Ed were to really shag each other once in the HQ office.

On to the story!

**FALLEN **

To say that he wasn't affected would be an understatement. As days went by and Edward continued to have his quiet 'engagements' with Roy, he found himself getting more and more attached to him. He would dream of him at night; the kisses, the touches, the teasing words whispered to his ear as Roy prepared him with those long fingers of his. Truth be told, Edward loved Roy's fingers. For a soldier of his position, it was smooth and not calloused. Every time they lay quietly either on the office carpet or the clean floor of the resources room and sometimes in Roy's bed, Edward would find himself watching those fingers, curled and slick with sweat and lubricant from their activities. He would watch them slump against the mattress or sometimes grip the sheets or carpet and be mesmerized at how the knuckles turned white with that soft pink hue.

Those fingers moved again, only this time to curl against the sheets as Roy pushed himself off the bed. Edward felt disappointed, a frown spreading on his face as the fingers were moved away. Hungry golden eyes watched as those fingers pushed against the bed some more till Roy was standing up, half naked since his dress shirt was around his shoulders. Unlike Roy who somehow still had some form of clothing on him, Edward was completely naked. He was sprawled against the bed, limbs tangled in the sheets and sticky, body still damp with now cooling sweat.

As Roy moved about the bedroom to pull out a towel from the closet and a clean dress shirt and pants, Edward began to wonder why he even continued this sort of 'relationship'- for the lack of a better word. He wondered why he came and obeyed Roy when it came to such acts of so-called-love. At the word love, Edward turned his gaze away from Roy to look at the crack between the closed curtains and stare at the evening lights of Central City, while drops of cool water fell from the skies.

Was it even an act of love?

Edward would like to think so. When he was younger, he thought of such acts like holding hands and exchanging kisses were something to be done with someone you really loved. His father used to that to his mother when she was still pregnant. But then again, even he _left_.

Did that mean Roy would leave him too?

Edward made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat and pushed himself off the bed. He picked up the remains of his uniform and started pulling them on, his movements startling Roy. Although Edward acted like he didn't know Roy was staring at him and boring holes through his back with his curious gaze, he continued to pull on his uniform over his sticky body, trying to look as decent as he can in his flushed, hot and orgasmic-induced body state.

"Won't you stay a while?" Roy asked.

Edward looked around the room in search for his hair tie. "Al is waiting for me. I promised to eat his soufflé or whatever it was."

Roy quirked an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yeah." Edward mumbled finding the hair tie under the bed. Once his fingers grasped it, he pulled his hair back at the nape of his neck and started puling on his socks.

"It is still slightly early. At least wait till the rain stops falling." Roy said, voice reserved with its usual hint of smugness.

Edward turned to peer behind the curtains and watched the crystal drops trickle down the glass. "It's not pouring. I'll run."

"I don't want you catching another cold, Edward." Roy warned.

"I'll get better." Edward replied, dropping his hold on the curtains and pulling his customary gloves back on. "I eventually will."

If Roy heard the last phrase, he made no movement to acknowledge that he did. As usual, they were both quiet. Edward took one last look as those fingers moved to wrap a towel around a slim and firm waist. Edward admitted to himself that Roy was indeed a beautiful man. If he was feeling philosophical or poetic, he'd compare Roy to the those legendary gods; the very epitome of beauty.

Then again, they say that when you're 'in love', you tend to see things that were once normal or just common as the most beautiful thing to have graced the planet.

Edward scoffed at his thoughts again. He simply hated it when his mind started wandering off to places where it shouldn't; particularly if said topic was even remotely close and associated to Roy Mustang.

Without anther word, he walked past Roy for the door. "Avoid getting sick." Roy said.

"Of course." Edward replied just as neutrally, dipping his head a bit. "I'll take my leave now, Colonel. Good night."

Edward didn't wait for Roy to reply, simply because he didn't want to hear him reply. He dared not hope that what they both shared would go anything beyond casual sex. It wasn't like Edward wanted anything more, but there was the sliver of hope in him as he pulled open Roy's front door and pelted in to the rain did he wish that maybe Roy could return his feelings.

Just a little bit.

Edward frowned even more and ran faster across the asphalt street to the house he and Al shared as he realized that he had fallen way too deeply. He didn't intend to and never did. It was all supposed to be casual right?

Edward slowed down in his run, stopping in the middle of an open and gray street, the rain drenching him further till his usually starched and straight uniform crumpled and clung to him.

Roy was always flirting with anything of the opposite sex that had two legs. Any homo-sapien regardless of a frowning or smiling one would receive Roy's undivided attention; even if it were for a few minutes only.

And it hurt to watch.

Edward ground his teeth together some more just as he remembered how Roy flirted with the new help-desk attendant at the entry-way of the military office earlier that afternoon. To see him pour all his charm with no smugness or some sort of content-like-smirk was something Edward wanted for himself. He wanted to be the only one at the receiving end of such attention. He wanted Roy to look at him the same way he did with all those females and admire him. Edward may not consider himself attractive but he wanted just a little bit of that portion of Roy's being.

Just a little bit.

It wasn't much to ask right?

Edward walked forward again, wondering why still, did he follow and obeyed Roy. As he stopped in front of the apartment complex he shared with his brother and stare up at the illuminated light of their living room, he couldn't help but smile sadly.

He knew the answer and he kept it buried deep inside him; a part of him where hopefully no one would be able to breach.

He walked in to his apartment entrance, plastering a smile up for Al who worried over him like a mother hen.

It was only when he was inside the bedroom drying up and pulling on clean clothes did he scoff at his earlier trail of thought.

"What am I thinking?" He whispered, staring at the window of his room, leaving the towel to hang around his shoulders. He could see his reflection on the glass window while the water dripped down the glass; a wave of deep sadness washing over him at the unrequited feeling that was filling him. "That bastard already breached it."

The tears dripping down the glass were mirroring the tears that Edward could never shed.

Fin

legendary gods Greek gods (yeah, those pretty hot ones XD)

I wrote this as a conclusion to the firs PWP smut fic I wrote for Bloo-chan. This is actually in ties with the Blue Bird Illusion game – so it's not entirely FMA-canon-canon. Also, it's not 100 percent BBI-canon either. It's more a spinoff I wrote while waiting in the airport for my flight like weeks ago.

So yeah, for Bloo-chan (who's one of the nicest net-pals I've met)


End file.
